A Detention to Remember
by Akiza Copperfield
Summary: What happens when Henry has to go to Julian's office for detention. Two Shot. Warning Lemon. I suck at Summary. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when Henry has to go to Julian's office for detention. One shot warning lemon.

**A Detention to Remember**

**Chap 1**

**Julian's office: **

Henry enters to find Julian sitting at his desk reading a paper.

Julian without looking up: Come in, close and lock the door then sit down.

Henry: Why lock the Door?

Julian looking up at Henry: Because I told you to, now do it.

Henry does as he's told and then sits down in front of Julian's deck.

Julian standing up and walking over to Henry: Now Henry do you know why you're here?

Henry: Because I showed you up in class?

Julian putting his hand on Henry's shoulder: Not quite.

Henry stands up and looks at Julian: Then why?

Julian doesn't respond all he does is lean in and kiss Henry right on the lips. At first Henry tries to fight, but soon he closes his eyes and starts kissing Julian back.

Julian pulling back: I couldn't stand it anymore.

Henry: couldn't stand what?

Julian grabbing Henry's waist: Not telling you how much I care about you. Remember how a few months ago in the DOUM ROOMS you asked me why I hadn't spoken to my father in a while?

Henry nods: Yeah.

Julian: Well he found out about my feelings for you and forbid me from telling you or even speaking to you for that matter.

Henry: Well what know?

Julian: I guess the question is how do you feel about me?

Henry smiles: To be honest Julian I've been I love with you since I started here at Smithson.

Julian: Really.

Henry nods as he gives Julian a passionate kiss. Then Henry moves one of his hands under Julian's shirt that's when Julian pulls away.

Henry worried: Did I do something wrong?

Julian smiles: No it's just I don't want to go that far here.

Henry: Okay so where should we go?

Julian moving to grab his bag and coat: My place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**Julian's Bedroom:**

Julian and Henry stumble into the room groping each other.

Henry: What if my friend call lo, but Henry was cut off by Julian slamming his lips into Henry's. It took a second for Henry to recover from shock, but when he did the younger of the two kissed the other back with all the passion he could muster.

Then when both males needed air they pulled apart but not for long because Julian went right for Henry's neck but he stopped when he felt two hands on his chest softly pushing him away.

Julian looking worried: What's wrong?

Henry: I want to suck you Julian.

At that moment Henry ripped off Julian's belt, pants, and boxers. After that Henry pushed Julian on to the bed and kneeled in front of him taking Julian's 10 inch cock into his mouth causing Julian to throw his head back in pleasure and scream Henry's name. Then after about 15 minutes Julian came into Henry's mouth and he swallowed every drop.

Henry smirking up at Julian: So you up for more?

Julian: I am if you are.

Henry: Oh I am.

Julian nods ,stands up, takes of his shirt, drops it and walks around Henry to his wardrobe and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Julian in a commanding voice: Get on the bed.

Henry does as he's told and Julian follows him until his muscle frame is on top of Henry's buff one.

After kissing for awhile Julian starts to remove Henry's closes first he gets rid of Heny's shirt and slowly Julian started to suck on the younger's left nipple which caused the teen to moan and arch his back and Julian does this until it turns pink then does the same to the right and gets the same result. Then Julian takes off Henry's pants and boxers to reveal his stiff 7 inch cock.

Once Julian was done ogling Henry, Julian spreads Henry's legs apart and puts a generous amount of lube on three of his fingers and positioning one of them at Henry's tiny virgin opening but before the professor pushes it in he looks up at his soon to be lover to make sure he's ready and all Henry does is nod. So Julian pushes one finger in and Henry bites back a whimper.

Julian in a worried voice: You okay.

Henry: Yeah go on I'm fine and Julian nodded and pushes in a second finger to accompany the first one. Henry at that point grabs the sheets and squeezes them so hard his knuckles turn white.

Julian: Henry if it's to much I'll stop I don't want to hurt you.

Henry: No Julian please don't stop I've been through much worse, now please I want to feel you inside me. Again Julian nodded and puts the third and final finger in and Henry again bit back a cry of pain. Finally after scissoring his finger to stretch Henry, Julian grabs the condom and puts it on. Then Julian takes out his fingers and puts a lot of lube on his erection and positioned himself at Henry's entrance and slowly pushing in and Henry screams out in pain and pleasure and a few tears escaped the young Griffin's eyes, so to distract him from the pain Julian kisses Henry on the lips and pushed his tongue into his mouth . Then when Julian was fully in he waited for Henry to adjust to his size and when Henry pushed down on the dick, Julian got the hint to move, but he started out slow hitting Henry's prostate every time.

Henry: Julian fuck me faster harder, oh man you fell so good.

Then after awhile Henry and Julian felt there release was close so Julian grabs Henry's neglected member and pumps it in time with his trusts. It ended with Henry coming into Julian's hand and Julian coming into Henry's ass. Then the professor and the young griffin collapse beside each other in a heap and share a lazy kiss then fell asleep basking in the glow of their love.

The End

I know it sucks, but I'm posting this as a challenge to see who can write a better Julian/Henry lemon story. Please read and review.


End file.
